reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Grizzly
Replacing the M3A7 Predator since sometime of 2016, the M4A2 Grizzly Tank is a second main battle tank which almost shared the similar specifications of the USA's famous but memorable M1A2 Abrams tank, it was known to have further development done since around 2024. The Grizzly is known to be utilised by the following factions: * United States Task Forces - Several units of the normal Grizzly tank are still active in the USTF's armed forces, but few are still in action after the introduction of the M5A3E2 Crusader and the M1A3 Abrams. * Company of Liberty - Fielded by the Special Commandos Branch of the Allied Nations peacekeeper forces during the Second Eurasian Conflict, equipped with a pulse cannon. United States Task Forces "My tank and your butt has an appointment." - Comedic Grizzly Operator - The M4A2 Grizzly battle tank is a replacement for the M3 Predator Tank which saw the battlefield since 2016 in the First Eurasian Conflict, like the Predator, the Grizzly tank's main role is for main combat whilst deployed on the frontline, but unlike the Predator tank, the Grizzly tank is more agile and easy to control. Even they were already replaced, large contingent of Grizzly tanks are currently found serving General Alexander's [[Special Experimental Weapons Sector|'Special Experimental Weapons Sector']], they were replaced in their role of main battle tank after six years by the Leopard tank series in 2022. Despite this, the Grizzly tank were a vital part of the US Task Forces, mostly serving in reservist forces or General Alexander's Sector. Also it is a common sight to see M4A2 Grizzly tanks in the forces of the Allied Nation's Company of Liberty's Special Commando Force, and various other countries which couldn't afford more modern tanks like the M5A3E2 Crusader; so the Grizzly tank was given to the countries which cannot afford the Crusader at a cheaper price, all-thou it is becoming obsolete, but it is a tank with great performance, also considered a success by the United States. Development To be added... Operational Status To be added... First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Future of the Grizzly Currently, there is an uncertain future for the M4A2 Grizzly Battle Tank, US-Task Force officials decided to begin a protocol which instates that the tank will be set to retire in early stages of 2041; Grizzly Tanks were also sold to various countries associated with the USA, there were also given to Allied Nations Company of Liberty operatives during their formation, therefore giving the Special Commando Branch one of many best USA tanks utilised by the USA's Forces. Currently, the Grizzly is in possession and utilised by the various forces across the world: Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces See: 'Type-M4Z Kanto Hover Battle Tank'' The Allied Nations and Japan Ground Self-Defense Forces and the currently utilize an amphibious version of the tank known as the Type-M4Z Kanto; a licensed copy of the Grizzly built by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, these versions of the tank can operate on water. * Company Peacekeepers within the '''Special Commando Branch currently have Grizzly Tanks replacing the M5A3 Leopard, upgraded with pulse cannons rather than gauss cannons. Company Special Commandos "Pulse Charge engaged!" - Company Grizzly Operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes * Modeled and skinned by modding veteran Sharp-Shark. * The Grizzly will be utilized by General Alexander for her sub-faction Special Experimental Weapons Sector. * Fun Fact: Grizzly Battle Tanks are based off its Red Alert 2 counterpart! Both in name and appearance. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Special Experimental Weapons Sector Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin